


Under The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Honestly it's all of them actually having a fun time, M/M, Might set up Japan and France?? Maybeeeee?, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, the gang goes camping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sick of fighting and never getting anything actually productive done in meetings, the G-8 countries decide to take a getaway trip to the Catskills and bond over camping. France and Japan help two certain countries bond in a different type of way *wink wink*
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This idea came to me while American Pie came on shuffle– I was like, imagine if the countries are around a campfire and America just starts singing this? And somehow this fic was born. The other chapters will be longer than this, trust me. Enjoy!

As he was being choked, America briefly wondered how he got here. Thankfully, England wasn’t that strong so he could ponder this precarious situation without losing oxygen.

He woke up on time for once, because he hadn’t stayed up late playing games with Prussia and Denmark. He took a relatively short shower, because he’s all about conserving water! He still drove his truck to the meeting though, heh. He’s not ready to switch over to biking just yet. 

He stopped at the best place on Earth for breakfast, which consisted of only two hamburgers and a large _diet_ soda. See? Super healthy. He was totally cutting back his calorie intake these days. 

Anyways, he had made it to the meeting on time. And for once, he instigated nothing! Germany and France started arguing because France sat too close to Italy or something. Then, Japan and China disagreed over the stupidest shit in the world: tea. Who cared about that unless it's sweet tea from the south? England then offered him a homemade scone, and America happily declined and said he’d rather eat rocks because they have more flavor and are less likely to cause lasting damage to his system.

Which was exactly what led him to the predicament he was currently in. The meeting was completely in disarray. The only thing semi-normal was Russia sitting on top of that one nation that looked too much like America, and Italy waving a white flag. 

“Dudes!” America shouted. Fortunately for him, he tended to command a room because of his ~~obnoxious~~ loud presence. England stopped actively choking him–but kept his hands around America’s neck–Germany paused in his lecture, and the others turned their attention towards him. “What are you guys even fighting about? This happens every meeting!”

“Since when are you the mature one?” England muttered, and actively fought off a pout at the fact that he didn’t interrupt the fight first.

“I hate to say it, but America’s right,” Germany forced out through gritted teeth.

“Yesssss,” America said under his breath, pumping his fist. England tightened his hold and caught him off guard, which caused him to choke slightly. He glared at the shorter nation, who smirked. 

“You two seem comfortable,” France purred with a knowing glint in his eyes. “Does this happen often?” He gestured to their position. 

“I always thought America would be on top,” Japan murmured, writing something down in his notebook. 

“England chokes me all the time,” America said, waving his hand dismissively. England spluttered, turning bright red as France cackled.

“It’s not like that at all!” England exclaimed, removing his hands and quickly scooted away to create distance between him and the American. “Don’t say stupid things, git!”

“What? You do!” America said, bewildered. England did this almost every time America insulted his food! What was the old man getting so sensitive about?

“It makes me sad that we fight all the time!” Italy whined, thankfully bringing the conversation back to its original purpose. “Where’s the love, guys? Draw a circle that’s the Earth–” he started singing.

“NO.” Italy was immediately shut down by everyone except Germany. His lip wobbled. 

“What can we do to fix relations?” China asked. 

“An orgy would bring us all closer!”

France was ignored.

“Ah, I believe times of war strengthen the bonds of comrades. Why don’t we just do that?” Russia suggested with a smile. 

“We could do a group activity, like camping,” Canada said with a smile.

“I GOT IT!” America yelled. “We gotta go camping, dudes.”

Canada stared at him.

“Why?” Germany asked. 

“What good would camping do us?” China raised an eyebrow.

“Have you old losers never watched ANY coming of age movies?” America scoffed, looking at them disdainfully. He cleared his throat and narrated in a stereotypical trailer movie voice, “The gang gets lost in the wilderness, depending on one another for survival. The experience brings them closer, and with the help of one devilishly handsome hero they–”

“Alright, we get the point.” England rolled his eyes. “As ridiculous as it sounds, I do think it would be a bonding experience.”

“Almost like war times,” Russia added helpfully. 

“I think it’s a great idea,” Japan said with a small smile. 

“I’m the smartest person ever,” America bragged. “Maybe one day your tiny brains will realize how galaxy brain I am, and accept the fact that the global warming robot hero will totally work.”

“Galaxy brain? What are you even talking about?” England asked, completely baffled. 

“My big vocabulary has left you speechless, I see,” America said solemnly. “It must suck to be outdone by me yet again.”

“Oh you little brat–”

“Where would we go?” Germany asked before the two could lose themselves in their unresolved sexual tension. 

“My country has beautiful mountain ranges.” Italy sighed happily, clasping his hands. 

“We could try to survive a Russian winter forest,” Russia said, looking at them. “That would truly decide the weak from the strong.”

“Canadian winters are worse,” Canada piped in, and for some reason Russia heard him. The violet eyed man turned to him, and Canada laughed nervously. “Just kidding!”

“I don’t want to brag, but I do have plenty of open space in the woods area,” England said in a very bragging tone. 

“I think I’d rather die than spend a few days trapped in _England_.” France shuddered for dramatic effect. 

“Are y’all crazy?” America laughed loudly. “As if I don’t have the best forests and shit!”

“Your pitiful landscapes are nothing compared to mine,” China said.

“Do I look like I’d willingly spend time in a commies backyard?” America asked, looking between China and Russia. 

“How about we put all of our names into a hat, and whoever is chosen is the country we will camp in?” Japan suggested before another fight could break out.

A few of them–really, only England and America–grumbled, but nevertheless everyone took their seats without issue. They all wrote their names on a piece of paper and folded it up. Italy grabbed his hat from the coat rack, and went around sunday church style collecting the pieces of paper.

“I’ll pick the winner, since I am not participating,” Japan said. 

“Why’s that?” Germany asked curiously.

“To be honest? I feel like you will all make a mess.” 

Italy handed him the hat, which Japan placed on top of the table. He reached in and mixed up the papers, then grabbed one and pulled it out. He opened his mouth, then stared at the paper with a slight frown.

“Hm. It seems someone put in a blank piece of paper.” Japan shrugged, folding it neatly. Canada quickly grabbed the piece of paper from off the desk, unfolding it. 

“Hey, it says me–”

“Oh, I guess we’re going to America.” Japan had already pulled out the next paper.

“My life is a gigantic joke,” Canada mused to himself.

“WOOO!” America cheered, jumping out of his seat. “You guys won’t regret this! We’re gonna have so much fun!”

“I’m sure,” Germany grumbled, rubbing his temples with a sigh. “Okay. Where in America should we meet with our supplies?”

“The Catskills are really nice. It’s great for hiking!” America smiled happily.

“Are there any cats?” Italy asked. 

“Wonderful.” China clapped his hands together, standing. “I look forward to seeing you all during this… vacation.”

“It’s a bonding experience,” France corrected and winked. “I cannot wait, personally. How are we deciding sleeping arrangements?”

“Same way, I suppose. Or we could draw sticks?” Japan asked, and everyone nodded.

“Next Friday sound good dudes? And don’t forget to pack warm clothes. I’ll text the group chat!” America said as he bounced with excitement, grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. 

He could not believe his plan actually worked! Not only would they not have to do boring paperwork and meetings for a few days, but they could go camping and eat s’mores on his own turf! Thank God he rigged the hat game, he was NOT spending a week in European woods. His country was way more awesome. 

He looked up from packing his briefcase and caught England’s stare. He winked at the older nation, who scoffed and quickly turned away, though America caught the pink on his cheeks.

Now he’d have to figure out a way to rig the stick thingy and make sure he shared a tent with England. To annoy the man, of course. America frowned as he thought about the other seven nations that would be in the drawing pool. He _definitely_ needed to share with England.

**Author's Note:**

> @muzanjacksons on tumblr always down to clown


End file.
